The Hime Beast
by FFchick
Summary: The classic tale of Beauty & The Beast... Inuyasha style! Where Inuyasha is Beauty and Kagome is the beast complete with lecherous monks and aggrivated demon slayers!
1. Prologue I

Prologue I: The Hime Beast  
By ffchick  
Beta-ed By: Lou & Rachel

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast!

Once upon a time there was a kind-hearted Hime named Kagome. She was said to have been the reincarnation of Midoriko. Kagome was the daughter of the Daimyo Toshikigama. He died shortly after the arrival of Naraku no Onigumo, a spider hanyou.

Many males vied for the attention of the young Hime, who was the first born of the late daimyo. No one tried as hard as Naraku, who attempted to court her and was refused nine times.

Naraku, as a result of the refusals, began to attack the villages of Kagome's kingdom. The Hime requested aid on this situation from her friends and allies. The ones who answered were the Taijiya villagers, the Demon Exterminators, the Lord of the Western Territories, and the Chinsui territory. The Taijiya village was known for their Youkai Extermination; they would go wherever when called. The Western Territories was ruled by Lord Inu No Taishio, an Inu Taiyoukai. The Chinsui territory was once a part of the central territories but now governed itself and now was a place of sin.

Sango, a Taijiya, came for her father to aid the Hime whom she had known since childhood. She was accompanied by her brother, Kohaku and by a two-tailed Neko Youkai, named Kirara. From the Western Territories, on behalf of the Inu no Taishio, Lord Sesshoumaru represented the old alignment to the Higurashi line. The western lord's son was not the only heir; there was also Inu Yasha. From the Chinsui territory, which was something of a red-light district, came the lecherous monk, Miroku.

The Ookami Youkai tribes also volunteered to help Kagome protect her territories. It was known that their new leader, Koga, was smitten with the Hime. The Ookami was said to be engaged to another ookami, Ayame, though that was never confirmed nor denied. The Ookami offered themselves up for any help they could render. They explained that they owed her family a great debt; one they could not pay. However, that wouldn't stop them from attempting to try. Kagome sent an Ookami delegate to Naraku to ask for his demands. What was sent back was a wounded Ookami, who exploded after stating that Naraku wanted Kagome and her lands.

The sight of the dispersing corpse greatly distressed the over-stressed princess. She was horrified; in shock and after three days of mourning, she made a decision. Kagome would fight for her people; she had been taught she could not let this go unchallenged. She knew that it was not proper for a woman to go into battle; so she asked it of Lord Sesshoumaru would go in her stead. He led a large group of Youkai to attack Naraku. It was a success, but it had all been part of the spider Hanyou's plan.

Tsubaki, a dark miko, known in the North as one who would take joy in harming the innocent for a price, quickly discovered the Hime had great power as a miko. Unfortunately, Tsubaki realized she had just been a simple pawn with her last breath of life. Kagome destroyed Tsubaki with her purifying energy. Naraku was caught in the crossfire, destroying half of his body. The Hime heard him say before he disappeared, "I curse you! If a man can ever see you as anything but a doll and kiss you with love not lust in his heart, you will be freed from this curse I place upon you and your house. This will never happen, for if you are more than a mile from your castle you love so much, you will die, as well as everyone in your house."

Kagome was left to pick up the pieces where the remains of Tsubaki should have been. However, in stead of the remains, there stood a little girl with white hair standing on a pile of dust. In her hands, she held a mirror, and with that mirror, she would show Kagome anything she wished to see because like Kagome, the girl was cursed by the order of Naraku.

Kagome just stood there for a moment, numb and unable to react anymore. The door swung open, and Kagome saw the extent of the curse of Tsubaki and Naraku. Sango had golden hair with her brown eyes; she was a youkai now but still wore her usual Taijiya garb. Kagome looked down at herself, and it became apparent to her that she was nothing more than a clay doll.

Read & Review!

A/N: I will reply to reviewers but not if they're flamers. I will also post 1-2 chapters per week.


	2. Prologue II

Prologue II: The Hime Beast  
By ffchick  
Beta-ed By: Lou & Rachel

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast!

Lords Inu no Taishio was said to be one of the most powerful rulers for the last eight youkai generations. Every single one of them were known as the most powerful lords for their power and how they had ruled. However, how Lord Toga rules was definitely different. His existence up until the death of his first mate was simple... power, how to attain it and to have an heir. Though his life after that moment was very different, he tried to be a good lord to the inhabitants of the West whether they were youkai or ningen. It was nine hundred years following this instance, he had come across a sleeping ningen, who had been known as, "Sleeping Beauty." The Hime had been put under the spell of a dark miko to punish her family for ignoring the witch.

The lord couldn't believe how beautiful she was and that she was a ningen, who he had taught his son to see as lower forms of life. However, he was willing to believe, at that moment, as he saw the teenager before him lying asleep that ningens were just as powerful as youkai, if not better. Without hesitation, he kissed Izayoi, and she awoke. Had he not seen it, he would not have believed it. He was told only true love could break such a curse of a dark miko. It did not take long for Lord Toga to marry Izayoi in the ningen ways and to mate her in the youkai ways. The mating consisted of procreation and a ceremony, which bound Izayoi's life to Toga's the moment she accepted a boa which would keep her life long in year but not as long as her lord's. Five moons later, they had a son, who was said to be the only one who would be able to free a neighboring kingdom from a curse far worse than Izayoi's had been.

It was during this time, that Lord Inu no Taishio became allies with the new lord of the central kingdom. The Central Kingdom was ruled by ningens, and no one had dared question their right to hold the title. Lord Toga and Lady Izayoi had witnessed the kings rise and fall up until Toshikigama's rise; during the time, their son, Inuyasha, was by hanyou and youkai standards an adolescent. It was shortly after this alliance that Toshikigama had his first child and his heir, a daughter.

Lord Toga had kept strong ties with all the kingdoms and was well respected as a strong leader for many reasons. He even found respect from his heir, Sesshomaru, the son of his first mate. Sesshomaru was an adult by youkai standards, and when the time came, he would take the throne. He, however, believed in the swords of world conquest. When the death of Lord Toshikigama came, everyone was on alert. Then, the call for assistance from the hime, Kagome, and her brother, Souta, came. Sesshomaru was sent by Lord Toga but was never heard from again nor were any others of the central kingdom. Vassals were sent and returned saying that there was nothing left of the Central Kingdom, not even a castle. Lord Toga's old ally, the miko, Kaede, told him that the prophecy concerning his son had come to pass and that only a hanyou could see what had truly transpired. She told him that his heir to the throne was trapped in the Central Kingdom by a gruesome curse, something far worse than he had had to live with his whole life.

Lord Toga decided it was time to come to a decision- to send his adult hanyou son, Inuyasha, to free the people within the Central Kingdom or to let all his hard work of governing and forming alliances be for nothing.

Read & Review!

A/N: I will do my best to get 1-2 chapters out a week!


	3. Chapter One

The Hime Beast  
Chapter One: Back Again  
By: ffchick

Beta-ed By: Rach & Lou

"I have to what!" Inuyasha yelled at his father. He was a man of similar height to his father if only shorter by a couple of inches His face was more square than triangular, and his eyes were shaped more like his mother's. Inuyasha had been raised as a lord of the North, an honorable name that was as well known as his temper.

"Go to the Central Kingdom," Lord Toga told his son. He had his unemotional mask up. "There you are to discover what has happened that has made the kingdom disappear from sight." He could already hear his son grumbling and growling. "And you are to stay there until you solve it, I will not tolerate failure."

"Of course, I'll solve the damn problem!" Inuyasha yelled at his father and then stormed off, not before muttering, "It's that bastard's fault." He meant his brother; ever since, he disappeared five years ago, Inuyasha had become Inu no Mamoru. It was a title of great honor, to do away with anyone who was a threat to the Inu no Taishio's way of life. Inuyasha had once thought it was a title of great honor, now it was a pain in his ass.

The servants bowed before Inuyasha as he stormed through the halls. He stopped dead in his tracks when he came before a woman with long raven hair, soft violet eyes, and dressed in typical Hime attire. The one thing that identified her who she was the black boa she wore.

"Mother," Inuyasha said softly, his mood changing drastically.

"What is the matter? Have you had another argument with your father," she asked in a soft tone and gently stroked her son's hair.

Inuyasha mumbled something inaudible and saw his mother continue to smile softly at him.

"Sometimes it is hard to see the reasoning in his logic, but there is a reason for every action he takes," Izayoi spoke. "Do not be upset; he only tries to do what is best for all."

Inuyasha simply nodded like he was under a spell. No one could do that to him, sober him, calm him so like mother. "Take care of the old man," he told his mother. Lady Izayoi simply nodded as her son walked away.

Once Inuyasha was out of ear shot of his mother, his father came to her. "You handled that masterfully," Lord Toga spoke, nuzzling at her neck gently with an almost whine.

Such a puppy, Izayoi thought with a smile as she traced the lines of her mate's jaw. "He is a little impatient, like you," she told him softly.

"Lady Kagome will be good for him," Lord Toga whispered contentedly growling in his mate's ear.

A high-pitched voice interrupted the couple. "Lord Toga! Lord Toga!"

Lord Toga growled menacingly. 'I'm going to kill the toad, gut him, and leave him to die,' he thought. "Yes," He spoke coldly, untangling himself from his mate.

"I was hoping to join Master Inuyasha on his quest," he said to his lord and lady. The toad Youkai had served the Taishios, a good 150 years of his life. As the toad, Jaken, often stated, his life belonged to Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Is this the reason you have interrupted me?" Toga growled menacingly. He didn't care if this toad felt indebted to his family; he had no right to interrupt the Lord and Lady of the West. Jaken just stuttered.

Lady Izayoi had seen the killing look on her love's cold face. He was about to take out his sword and kill Jaken right there and then. "My love, maybe Jaken should accompany our son; he could be some use to him." Her eyes showed child-like mischief, as they darted to her husband, towards the quarters, and then back to Toga.

"My wonderful, delightful wench," Lord Toga thought to himself and kept a cold face as he turned back to Jaken. "Very well, he is at the eastern gate; get out of my sight if you value your life," he told him and saw the toad run as fast as his feet could carry him.

Inuyasha had started to lead Ah and Un out of the castle grounds. His brother had left the two-headed dragon behind and so left Inuyasha yet another duty to attend to that wasn't his. He was about to be home clear until he smelt something that almost gagged him. Damn, he thought to himself, not liking this one bit.

"Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha!" Jaken exclaimed. "Wait for me! I wish to aid you on your journey!"

Inuyasha hated the lackey; he wanted to push him off a very high cliff. "No way in hell you're coming with me!" he growled.

"But your mother and father insisted," Jaken stated.

Shit! Oh, I'm so going to get my old man back for this, Inuyasha silently promised himself. He kept his hand on Tessaiga and said, "You get in my way, and I'll kill you."

Jaken wet himself as Inuyasha walked away. He cleaned himself up before proceeding to follow the master and kept quiet. He did not wish to anger his young master, who simply could kill him quickly and not have an inkling of emotion about it.

Inuyasha hoisted Jaken up, got on the two-headed dragon, and took to the air. It was a short flight for them to the Central Kingdom. He looked around at his surroundings; this area hadn't been cared for in a long time.

Within the castle, the Hime, Kagome, sat in her room on her knees before Kanna, who held the mirror showing her images of the visitor. It was Lord Inuyasha; Kagome's mind was reeling as she looked at the man's image. 'Is he here to break the curse?' she thought to herself, praying that the answer was a yes. Kagome had not seen him in a very long time, but he looked the same to her, an ill-tempered Adonis who took her breath away.

"Kagome," a voice spoke interrupting the hime's reverie.

"What do you want, Bankotsu?" Kagome said coldly.

"What do you want done with him?" Bankotsu asked. He had been a servant of Naraku's evil ways, resurrected by spells as were his comrades; they also served the young Hime. She treated them better than any other boss they had had before.

"Let him in," Kagome told him. She continued to watch Inuyasha with an unemotional mask, the one that she had learned from Lord Sesshoumaru to keep herself from losing control of her power that she still held. Kagome was also unemotional because it kept her alive; it kept everyone from knowing she was like a small child. She was like a frightened child most of the time when she was not hiding behind this facade. She hoped Inuyasha was here to free her, though Kagome wasn't sure if he knew what he was doing in this place.

Bankotsu didn't bow; he had learned not to after a while. Passing a hall, he noticed a maiden looking at him. It was the same maiden that he always met. She never had given her name, but she was always there for him to see before he went outside. Bankotsu smirked at her before joining his comrades at the gates. I want her, he simply thought. He kept his eyes focused on the sight of what was before him and his comrades.

Inuyasha took notice of them and snorted. "Let me in, bastards," he told them. He was never one for tact.

The seven, which included Bankotsu, looked at Inuyasha like he was a freak of nature.

"What adorable little ears!" Jakotsu exclaimed.

Suikotsu rested his thumb and index finger at the bridge of his nose as he felt the stress building. Not again, he thought to himself.

"Let him in; we are to take him to Lady Kagome," Bankotsu stated as the gates opened.

Inuyasha had his hand resting on the hilt of Tesaiga ready to attack on sight. However, they were going to take him to the Hime he hadn't seen in a long time; and he really did not want to see. He wondered how much could have changed in this place.

Ginkotsu just chuckled, "Gesh, esh, esh."

"We should not trust them, Master Inuyasha! They're dangerous!" Jaken shrieked.

A little girl came screaming outside; she had a small ponytail on the side of her head and was being chased by a little boy with red hair and aqua colored eyes. The girl had been found only days ago by Lord Sesshoumaru whom she had become quite attached to quickly. She had become his ward; this alone shocked all within the castle.

The young maiden from before said, "Rin, Shippo, come inside. What would Lord Sesshoumaru say?"

Rin looked down guiltily; she thought of her lord being angry with her and didn't like that at all.

This caught the attention of Inuyasha, who within moments was right in front of the wench. "Where's my brother, and who the hell are you, wench?"

The little boy spoke up and said, "She's Mujitsu! Not a wench, dog boy." Shippo was a small child, one who had been cursed like all the rest; he was once a Kitsune, but now just a little boy.

"It is okay, Shippo," she told the boy and looked to the hanyou before her.

It didn't take long for Bankotsu to be pointing his Banryuu directly at Inuyasha's throat. "Stay away from her," he growled in the most territorial way.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Oh, she's your bi--" However, a voice interrupted him.

"Yo, mutt face, are you going to see Lady Kagome or do the seven have to drag your corpse up to her room?" a voice yelled. It was Kouga, Lord of the Ookami. However, he wasn't much of an Ookami lord as he was a Ningen now.

Bankotsu didn't give the runt a chance as he hit Inuyasha upside the head with the Banryuu, knocking him out. "Suikotsu, take him up to Lady Kagome's room. I doubt the young lord's brother wants to see him right now," he told them.

Suikotsu did as he was asked to do and carried the hanyou upstairs. The Shichinintai-gumi departed leaving only Kouga, Bankotsu, Mujitsu, Rin, and Shippo.

Kagome had stopped watching the mirror when Bankotsu had left the room. She looked towards the door when she heard the pitter patter of a mercenary's feet. Kagome stood when the door slid open; it was Suikotsu who was carrying Inuyasha like a sack of potatoes. Inuyasha was dropped on the Hime's mat, and Suikotsu left, sliding the door closed behind him.

It wasn't five minutes later that Inuyasha woke up, muttering more profanity than usual. Then, he saw her. Inuyasha was in awe; Kagome was breathtaking but to hide it, he snapped, "What are you looking at, wench!"

Kagome had been entranced by Inuyasha until he opened his big mouth. She got angry and said, "I wasn't looking! You were the one staring you over-grown dog!"

"Feh," Inuyasha said getting up and rubbing the back of his head. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"You're in the Central Kingdom and in my castle," Kagome said trying to put her facade back on, but it was becoming difficult with Inuyasha around. He was just aggravating her to no end.

"I know who you are wench," Inuyasha said getting up. "Your bastard of a guard knocked me out."

"They wouldn't-" Kagome began, then she stopped to laugh. She wondered what it could be that he had done to insult them. "You insulted them, didn't you?"

"I didn't insult them; I just asked if that bit--" He began only to get hit over the head with Kagome's bow.

"You finish that, and I swear I will put a rosary around your neck and sit you until doomsday," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha's eyes went big and said, "You wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me Yasha-_chan_," Kagome said accenting the end of that.

"I hate that damn nickname," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome didn't reply as she looked towards Kanna, who sat in the corner, covered by darkness. She diverted her eyes to the window and sighed. It is going to be impossible to break the curse, She thought to herself, as she wished she was Ningen for just one moment, just so she could cry then and there.

Read/Review


End file.
